walt_disney_animation_studiosfandomcom-20200216-history
Frozen II
Frozen II is the sequel to Frozen and it will be the 58th animated feature in the Disney Animation Canon and the release date in November 22, 2019. Cast *Idina Menzel as Elsa the Snow Queen *Kristen Bell as Anna *Jonathan Groff as Kristoff *Josh Gad as Olaf *Evan Rachel Wood as Queen Iduna *Alfred Molina as King Agnarr *Sterling K. Brown as Lieutenant Mattias *Martha Plimpton as Yelana *Rachel Matthews as Honeymaren *Jason Ritter as Ryder Rating Frozen II is rated PG by the MPAA (for action/peril and some thematic elements). This is the fifteenth Disney animated movie to be rated as such in the US after The Black Cauldron, Dinosaur, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Lilo & Stitch, Treasure Planet, Home on the Range, Bolt, Tangled, Wreck-It Ralph, Frozen, Big Hero 6, Zootopia, Moana and Ralph Breaks the Internet. It is also the second Disney animated sequel to have another rating. Gallery Promotional Frozen 2 Logo.jpg frozen-2-teaser-poster.jpg Frozen II Japanese Poster.jpg frozen-2-teaser-poster.jpg Frozen_2_Poster.jpg Frozen II French Poster.jpg Frozen II D23 Poster.jpg Frozen II Chinese Mid-Autumn Festival Poster.jpg Frozen II Second Japanese Poster.jpg Kacey Musgraves All is Found.jpg PATD Into the Unknown.jpg Weezer Lost in the Woods.jpg Frozen II Japanese Character Poster 01.jpg Frozen II Japanese Character Poster 02.jpg Frozen II Japanese Character Poster 03.jpg Frozen II Japanese Character Poster 04.jpg Frozen II Japanese Character Poster 05.jpg Frozen II Chinese Poster.jpg Frozen II UK Poster.jpg Anna & Olaf Frozen II Character Poster.jpg Elsa Frozen II Character Poster.jpg Kristoff & Sven Frozen II Character Poster.jpg Olaf Frozen II Character Poster.jpg Frozen II Russian Character Posters 01.jpg Frozen II Russian Character Posters 02.jpg Frozen II Russian Character Posters 03.jpg Frozen II Russian Character Posters 05.jpg Frozen II International Poster.jpg Frozen II Alternate Character Posters 01.jpg Frozen II Alternate Character Posters 02.jpg Frozen II Alternate Character Posters 03.jpg Frozen II Alternate Character Posters 04.jpg Frozen II Alternate Character Posters 05.jpg Frozen II Dolby Poster.jpg Frozen II IMAX Poster.jpg Frozen II Real 3D Poster.jpg Frozen II D23 Cover.jpg Frozen II Anna Banner.jpg Frozen II Elsa Banner.jpg Concept Art frozen-2-design-17.jpg Stills Frozen_2_Still_01.jpg Frozen_2_Still_02.jpg Frozen 2 Still 03.jpg Frozen 2 Still 04.jpg Frozen 2 Still 05.jpg Frozen II D23 Still 01.jpg Frozen II D23 Still 02.jpg Frozen II D23 Still 03.jpg Frozen II D23 Still 04.jpg Frozen II D23 Still 05.jpg Frozen 2 Still 06.jpg frozen-2-elsa-1.jpg frozen-2-king-agnarr.jpg frozen-2-mist.jpg frozen-2-yelana.jpg frozen-2-design-08.jpg frozen-2-design-10.jpg Frozen II Main Characters.jpg Frozen 2 Still 07.jpg Frozen 2 Still 08.jpg Frozen 2 Still 09.jpg Frozen 2 Still 10.jpg Frozen 2 Still 11.jpg Frozen 2 Still 12.jpg Frozen 2 Still 13.jpg Trivia *This will be the fifth sequel in the Disney Animated Features canon, after The Three Caballeros, The Rescuers Down Under, Fantasia 2000, Winnie the Pooh and Ralph Breaks the Internet. *''Frozen II'' will be the second Disney Animation Canon film to be released on November 22nd, after Beauty and the Beast. *This will be Alfred Molina's second Disney Animation Canon film, after Ralph Breaks the Internet. Category:Disney animated features canon Category:Animated films Category:Disney Theatrical Films Category:Disney animated films Category:Sequels Category:American sequel films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Frozen (franchise) Category:2019 films Category:Films directed by Chris Buck Category:Films directed by Jennifer Lee Category:Films produced by Peter Del Vecho Category:Upcoming films Category:Films scored by Christophe Beck Category:Frozen II